Somos RAÍZ
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Somos títeres. Somos máquinas de matar. Somos insensibles. Si todo lo que digo es cierto, ¿por qué cada vez que la veo siento algo extraño formándose en mi corazón? [Long-fic: AU Konoha]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece a mi.

QUEDA TOTALMENTE PROHIBIDO LA REPRODUCCIÓN PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTE FANFIC EN CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

.

 **SOMOS RAÍZ**

 **I. Prólogo**

.

" _En RAÍZ no tienes sentimientos._

 _No tienes pasado._

 _No tienes futuro._

 _Solo está la misión"_

.

— Buen trabajo, Chikara y Kana. — dijo el hombre, terminando de leer el pergamino. Levantó la mirada de éste, para dirigirse a sus subordinados. —Pueden retirarse a descansar. Pronto tendré una nueva misión para ustedes.

Los dos jóvenes arrodillados ante su líder asintieron, aún con la cabeza baja. Danzo no estaba sorprendido con los resultados de aquella misión. No por nada eran su dúo de asesinos más eficiente. Hacían un trabajo impecable y rápido, sin dejar rastro de nada. Y, al parecer, su reciente víctima solo se sumaría a su lista de méritos. Maruzawa solo había sido una patética piedra en su camino; pero no podía darse el lujo de confiarse. Mientras más libre el camino, mejor.

Chikara y Kana se esfumaron en una nube de humo, bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe.

— Espero los mismos resultados para su próxima misión. — murmuró al aire, mientras regresaba a las sombras del pasillo.

Hiruzen, el difunto tercer Hokage, nunca había estado de acuerdo con que la división de ANBU Raíz existiera. Decía que estaba mal manipular a talentosos jóvenes ninja, lavándoles el cerebro para que realicen misiones sucias que beneficiarían a su pueblo. Danzo, por otro lado, pensaba que era un sacrificio que valía la pena realizar. Eliminar a personas sospechosas que presentaban un peligro hacia la aldea de la Hoja era la tarea que él se había propuesto. De esta manera se evitaría otro golpe de Estado, como el que formularon los Uchiha.

Él mismo se encargaba de reclutar a cada uno de los peones que se unían a sus filas. Los mantenía investigados desde muy pequeños, evaluando su desempeño en las diferentes habilidades ninja. A veces tenía que jugar un poco sucio para obtener lo que quería… Pero valía la pena. Así se aseguraba de tener lo mejor para lo mejor.

Mientras más pequeños eran, era más fácil para él manipularlos. Primero les bloqueaba la memoria con un jutsu secreto; luego les colocaba un sello de silencio (para que no soltaran más información de la debida); y finalmente les bautizaba con un nombre nuevo para dejar su pasado atrás.

Y sí, como lo decían los rumores, él no criaba niños. Él criaba títeres, máquinas de matar. Los sentimientos eran solo un estorbo para las misiones. No había tiempo para risas o lágrimas, entablar amistades o encontrar al amor de tu vida.

En Raíz, todos tenían algo claro. "Solo está la misión".

.

Chikara recordaba perfectamente cómo se llamaba en realidad. Sasuke, era su nombre. Quien se lo había dado y a qué familia había pertenecido, no lo recordaba. No tenía amigos, ni novia ni un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Y no necesitaba nada de eso. Lo único que sabía era matar a sangre fría. Era el propósito de su vida, y el de todos los que estaban con él en Raíz.

Danzo lo había rescatado en un ataque terrorista de su aldea natal. Le debía su existencia a ese hombre; y si tenía que matar gente por el resto de sus días para pagarle aquel favor, lo haría. Habían pasado ocho años desde entonces, pero lo único que recordaba era su nombre. Ni siquiera el rostro de sus padres o hermanos (si es que llegó a tenerlos). Su jefe le había bloqueado la memoria para evitar que recuerde cosas dolorosas, y de alguna manera se lo agradecía.

Al parecer eso pasaba con todos los miembros de aquella división secreta. Danzo los había rescatado y para que puedan realizar bien su trabajo, les bloqueaba la memoria.

Caminó en silencio por el largo pasillo junto a Kana. Ella se había quitado su máscara de gato, dejando a la vista sus brillantes ojos jade. Su cabello rosa, esta vez trenzado sencillamente, caía con gracia sobre su hombro derecho. Nunca le había molestado su compañera, pero desde unas semanas atrás se sentía extraño a su lado. Su estómago se estrujaba al verla y le frustraba no saber por qué.

Al principio pensó que era solo alguna comida que le había caído mal… Pero cuando los síntomas empezaron a coincidir cuando se encontraba con su compañera, no pudo evitar empezar a desconfiar de ella.

— Iré a mi habitación. — anunció ella, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos, al acercarse a una intersección de pasillos.

— Yo, a la sala de entrenamiento. — le respondió.

— Te veo luego, Sasuke…

Ella era la única que lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. Se lo había hecho saber desde que Danzo los puso a trabajar juntos. Nunca se había sentido cómodo con su nuevo nombre. Si iban a ser un dúo, eso significaba que iban a tratarse más seguido; y por esa razón Sasuke le había confiado su verdadera identidad.

Y Kana había hecho lo mismo con él.

— Luego, Sakura. — fue lo último que le dijo, antes de tomar el pasillo de su izquierda, mientras que su compañera tomaba el contrario.

Sabía que la decisión más sabia era regresar a su cuarto a descansar; por la misma razón que Danzo les dijo que les daría una nueva misión pronto. La reciente había sido un poco más pesada de lo normal, pues tuvieron que viajar hasta la Tierra de las Cataratas y el clima no estuvo a su favor. Aun así, aquella sensación extraña se volvía a apoderar de él una vez más y lo único que mantendría su mente desocupada por unos momentos sería la sala de entrenamiento.

Sus pasos resonaban por los silenciosos y altos pasillos de cemento del cuartel, tenuemente iluminados por los ventanales de la parte superior. Aún no caía el sol, por lo que los faros permanecían apagados. No le tomó mucho llegar a su destino, el cual estaba —para su sorpresa— con las puertas abiertas.

La sala de entrenamiento era un amplio lugar equipado de herramientas que los ayudaban a pulir sus habilidades como miembros de Raíz. Unos cuantos sacos de boxeo, varios targets para practicar su puntería, un área de práctica kenjutsu* y otra de taijutsu. En sus épocas de formación se la vivían en aquel lugar, entrenando hasta que su cuerpo caía. Sasuke recordaba muy bien los gritos de sus instructores, llevándolos al límite una y otra vez, para que sean los mejores.

— Chikara.

Un chico se le acercó para saludarlo con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza. Eran de la misma edad y en el pasado fueron asignados a varias misiones de exploración juntos. Su cabello rubio ahora lo llevaba recogido en una media cola y, por las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente, Sasuke asumió que se encontraba a la mitad de su entrenamiento.

— Ko. — Le devolvió el gesto, para luego dirigirse hacia su esquina de interés; es decir, donde se encontraban las katanas de madera.

Blandir la espada era algo muy natural para él, y era en definitiva su arma preferida. Cogió una de entrenamiento con familiaridad para empezar a hacer ataques hacia un enemigo inexistente. Sus movimientos eran sueltos pero firmes, manteniendo siempre la mirada fija en la pared. Bloqueo, ataque y embiste.

A pesar de sus rápidos movimientos, su respiración aún permanecía tranquila. Era algo que le habían inculcado desde pequeño. Si se quedaba sin aire, perdía ante el enemigo. Perlas de sudor descendían lentamente por su cuello, pero le sobraban las energías para seguir practicando un rato más.

.

— Se te está acabando el tiempo, Danzo. — siseó su aliado, recostado cómodamente contra uno de los altos pilares de la habitación.

— Con esta última misión que le asignaré, estará preparado.

— Eso espero. — sus ojos amarillentos lo escudriñaban con advertencia. — Sabes que he sido bastante paciente contigo.

— Nunca ha fallado en ninguna misión que le he asignado. Sus estadísticas están rozando la perfección. — le aseguró, lanzándole un pergamino desde donde se encontraba sentado.

El misterioso hombre lo atrapó en el aire con sus pálidas manos y lo comenzó a leer con interés. Sabía que Danzo lo había preparado especialmente para su trato, y al parecer había valido la pena la espera. Sonrió altanero, emocionado por el regalo que tendría pronto en sus manos. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se desvaneció al no encontrar una característica en especial en el producto.

— ¿Qué hay del Sharingan?

— Aún no lo activa; o no ha mostrado signos de haberlo activado aún. Pero lo hará. Solo necesita experimentar una emoción… fuerte. — dijo Danzo, pensando bien sus palabras.

— No me gustan las cosas a medias. — confesó el hombre, quien aún escondía su figura bajo una oscura capa. — Recuerda que tú te encuentras en una situación más apretada que yo. — una ligera risa socarrona se escapó de sus fríos labios.

— Lo tendrá para cuando hagamos el intercambio. — le prometió Danzo, sabiendo que no le convenía arruinar aquella alianza.

— Te visitaré pronto para discutir los últimos detalles.

Danzo se mantuvo firme en su estrado, viendo cómo el encapuchado se desvanecía en una llama de fuego. Solo una cosa estaba clara en su mente: tenía que mandarlo a esa misión, ya.

.

*kenjutsu: arte de las espadas.

.

 _3 de abril del 2017_

 _Hola a todas! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo proyecto que quise compartir con ustedes. Aún está en proceso de escritura, aún tengo varias cosas por definir pero no podía esperar a enseñárselos. Es un fic muy diferente a Irrompible (incluso diría que será un poco centrado en Sasuke), pero igual espero que le den mucho amorsh._

 _No sé con exactitud con qué frecuencia estaré subiendo los capítulos. Por el momento ya tengo escrito el capitulo cuatro a la mitad, pero no quiero subir todo de sopetón porque le quita un poco la emoción xD Cuando empiezo clases en la universidad, es muy raro que me ponga a escribir (porque la universidad me consume) aunque espero hacerme un tiempito para poder hacerlo..._

 _Es por eso que, por ahora, las actualizaciones serían cada mes. Se que es un montón de tiempo de espera, pero prefiero tenerlas colgadas un mes que cuatro meses... Me da tiempo también para terminar el fic con tranquilidad y satisfacción._

 _No se olviden de agregarme a facebook para poder estar al día con mis actualizaciones!_

 _Un abrazo_

 _Hats_

.

 **No se olviden de dejarme un review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Por favor, leer la nota del final del capitulo)_

 **.**

 **SOMOS RAÍZ**

 **II. Pesadillas**

 **.**

Sakura se levantó bruscamente de la cama, tras escuchar su alarma sonar. Su cuerpo temblaba y gotas de sudor recorrían su frente. Respiraba agitada, al compás de los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y retomar la calma; pero los recuerdos de su pesadilla volvieron a ella como un rayo, atormentándola una vez más.

— No, no… — susurraba, apretando la sábana entre sus puños. — ¡Suéltenme!

Siempre era el mismo sueño de siempre: en medio de un incendio y alguien que la jalaba hacia atrás en contra de su voluntad. Gritos ensordecedores de dolor penetraban sus oídos y el olor de la sangre y el humo inundaban sus pulmones. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por más que tratara de liberarse el agarre de aquel desconocido que la jalaba, por más resistencia que pusiera… Era imposible.

Nunca llegó a reconocer a alguien en sus sueños. Todo lo que veía, aparte del fuego quemando viviendas y el intenso humo, eran siluetas cuyas identidades no lograba descifrar. Y por alguna razón, sus gritos de dolor los sentía como dagas en su cuerpo.

Miró su reloj alarma, que marcaba las 6:01 am.

Aquella pesadilla siempre le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca al despertar; pero una refrescante ducha era lo único que necesitaba para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos y concentrarse en su trabajo. Danzo aún no la había mandado a llamar para una nueva misión, por lo que probablemente se quedaría todo el día en el cuartel practicando su taijutsu.

Chikara, su compañero de misiones, también estaría ahí. O al menos lo suponía.

En los dos años que llevaban trabajando juntos, habían entablado una especie de relación. A pesar de que desde pequeños los entrenaban para hacer un lado sus emociones por el bien de las misiones; Chikara se había convertido en una persona cercana a ella con el pasar de los meses. En Raíz, nadie tenía amigos o familia. Nadie vivía sentimientos como el amor o la amistad, y hacerlo no era parte de sus planes. No sabía cómo se sentía tener seres queridos; o si tal vez los tuvo, no lo recordaba. Chikara era lo más cercano que podía tener a eso, y no se quejaba.

El chorro de agua fría de la ducha caía sobre su delgada figura, y los recuerdos de su pesadilla se quedaron en el olvido. Sin embargo, un nuevo pensamiento se apoderó de su mente mientras observaba distraídamente cómo los restos del jabón se iban por el pequeño agujero del piso.

Su compañero se había estado comportando un poco extraño aquellos últimos días. En especial, durante su última misión. Evadía constantemente su mirada y la trataba de una manera un poco distante. No podía evitar preguntarse el porqué de su actitud. No era de su incumbencia; pero si él no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado para la siguiente misión que Danzo les daría, su historial perfecto se vería perjudicado.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó su ropa con lentitud. Muy rara vez tenía tiempo libre —pues su deber como ANBU de Raíz le exigía estar en constante entrenamiento y misiones de alto rango—, y estaba determinada a sacarle el jugo. Tenía el presentimiento que la nueva misión sería un reto mayor al trabajo anterior, y que por eso Danzo les había otorgado un descanso temporal para que repongan sus energías. Un nuevo libro de plantas medicinales la estaban esperando, y no se leerían solos.

Ella no había sido entrenada para ser una ninja médico; sin embargo, el tema le atraía enormemente. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver trabajar al escuadrón de ninjas médicos en una ocasión, quedando maravillada ante su excelente manejo y destreza con el chakra. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a usar su chakra como un fin destructivo, no curativo. El ver que su propia energía podía salvar la vida de otros le pareció bastante útil. Desde aquel entonces, frecuentaba en sus momentos libres la biblioteca del cuartel para alimentarse con nueva información.

Llegó a su habitación en poco tiempo. Se tumbó cómodamente sobre su cama y comenzó a leer en profundo silencio.

.

Sasuke seguía practicando su taijutsu junto a Ko. Su antiguo compañero le había ofrecido entrenar junto a él, al ver que se estaba descargando con un pobre saco de boxeo. Era mucho más efectivo practicar sus movimientos con un cuerpo real, que con uno de mentira. Intercambiaban golpes fluidos al cuerpo, esquivando y formando cortas estrategias de ataque y defensa conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

Los pensamientos respecto a Sakura, que no lo habían dejado en paz desde el día anterior, finalmente se empezaban a disipar. Su mente ahora estaba concentrada en Ko, en cómo podría bloquear su siguiente golpe y encontrar un punto débil en su defensa para atacarle. Bañados en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, ambos contrincantes se miraron fijamente para tratar de adivinar cuál sería la siguiente jugada del otro.

— Chikara.

Una voz profunda interrumpió el combate de los jóvenes, haciendo que ambos se mantengan quietos en su lugar. Giró su cabeza para buscar al dueño de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver a su líder en plena área de entrenamiento. Era muy raro que Danzo se apareciera por ahí, pues lo normal era que mandara a uno de sus guardias para traerlo ante él. Se acercó hacia su jefe, haciendo una ligera reverencia como saludo.

— Lord Danzo. — murmuró Sasuke, aún con la cabeza baja. — ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

— Tu nueva misión. Los espero a Kana y a ti en cuatro minutos. — le ordenó, antes de retirarse.

— Entendido, señor.

Sasuke no levantó la cabeza hasta que el golpe del bastón de su jefe dejó de resonar por toda la sala de entrenamiento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y rápidamente recogió su botella de agua del piso para retirarse también. Danzo era un maniático de la puntualidad y no quería verlo enojado. Lo había vivido ya una vez por casi poner en riesgo una misión. Si no quería vivirlo de nuevo tenía que apresurarse. Asumía que su compañera estaba en su habitación, por lo que salió casi corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de Ko.

Corrió por el pasillo principal y dobló a la derecha en la segunda intersección. Los cuarteles parecían un laberinto, por todos los caminos secretos que contenía. El haber crecido en aquel lugar, sin embargo, le daba la ventaja que conocerlo como la palma de su mano. Aunque eso no evitó casi chocarse con Kana, al encontrarla camino hacia su habitación. Al parecer estaba camino a la sala de entrenamiento, por la vestimenta ligera que estaba usando y una pequeña toalla colgando sobre su cuello.

— ¿Chikara?

Él se le había quedado mirando por unos largos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que ella lo llamó para sacarlo de su ensoñación. _«En definitiva, le está sucediendo algo»_ , no pudo evitar pensar Sakura.

— Danzo nos está esperando. — le explicó Sasuke finalmente. — Vamos.

Su compañero dio media vuelta antes de que ella pueda si quiera asentir, dirigiéndose hacia el recinto principal donde su líder los esperaba. Sakura aumentó el paso, para así poder alcanzarlo, y caminaron en silencio hacia su destino. No se cruzaron con nadie en el trayecto, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban en una misión o en la sala de entrenamiento. Llegaron justo a tiempo.

— Chikara. Kana. — los reconoció su jefe, saliendo de las sombras.

— Lord Danzo. — tras arrodillarse con la cabeza baja ante sus pies, le respondieron.

— Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes. — Sacó un pergamino rojo sellado que guardaba dentro de su haori y se lo lanzó a Chikara, quien lo atrapó en el aire sin siquiera levantar la mirada. — Asesinarán al sujeto. Está de más decirles que sean discretos. El último escuadrón de exploración que envié a la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia me informó que lo vieron merodeando por el lugar. Manténganse en cubierta para recolectar la mayor cantidad de información posible sin levantar sospechas, al menos por un par de días. El resto de detalles está en el pergamino.

— Sí, señor.

— Saldrán mañana al amanecer. — les ordenó. — Pueden retirarse.

Ambos shinobi desaparecieron en una nube de humo ante su líder, sin decir nada.

.

Tal y como lo ordenó Danzo, Sasuke y Sakura partieron hacia la Aldea Escondida entre la Lluvia ni bien el sol empezó a surgir por el horizonte. Tenían un largo viaje por delante y lo mejor era aprovechar la mayor cantidad de luz natural que pudieran. A pesar de ser ninjas de alto rango, seguían siendo vulnerables ante cualquier peligro durante la noche.

Mantuvieron una velocidad constante, saltando de árbol en árbol, alejándose cada vez más de la aldea. Sus rostros se mantenían ocultos bajo sus máscaras blancas y sus capas negras cubrían sus uniformes. Un silencio cómodo los rodeaba, pues ambos estaban concentrados en el camino que tenían en frente de ellos. Esto no impedía, sin embargo, que algunos pensamientos empiecen a invadir la mente de los shinobi.

 _«¿Ha cambiado de champú?»_ , el chico se preguntó a sí mismo. Su mente había estado repasando los detalles de la misión, cuando un dulce y nuevo aroma llegó a su nariz. Sakura no estaba usando su capucha, dejando que su trenza se mueva libre con el viento.

Por lo que recordaba, ella usaba un sencillo champú olor a vainilla. Un poco dulce para su gusto, pero ya se había acostumbrado a él. Cada vez que ella volteaba a verlo o la suave brisa del aire pasaba sobre ellos, este familiar aroma era rápidamente identificado por él. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, se había vuelto una extraña manera de reconocerla cuando se encontraba cerca. Es por eso que el repentino cambio lo sacó de sus casillas. ¿Por qué lo habría cambiado?

Este nuevo olor era algo que Sasuke no pudo reconocer del todo.

 _«¿Habrá notado que he cambiado de champú?»_. Aquella cuestión se apoderó de Sakura, quien no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su compañero.

Realmente no tenía mucho de donde elegir cuando se trataba de champús. Eran los que encontraba en el almacén de los cuarteles y ya. Por muchos años había estado usando el de vainilla, por su olor sutil y porque le dejaba el cabello suave. Sin embargo, el día anterior que había ido a buscar un nuevo champú solo quedaban los de frutos del bosque. No tuvo otra opción más que utilizar aquel producto diferente.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. Era una pregunta estúpida. Sasuke jamás se daría cuenta de algo tan ridículo como eso. La opinión de su compañero respecto al nuevo champú que había sido obligada a usar no tenía por qué importarle. Tenía que estar concentrada en la misión, no mantener su mente ocupada con pensamientos insignificantes. Necesitaban idear una estrategia pronto, para así poder eliminar a su objetivo de manera rápida y eficiente.

Un kunai aterrizó repentinamente en el árbol del que acababa de saltar. No había sentido la presencia de ningún chakra maligno cerca de ellos, por lo que rápidamente dedujo que eran unos simples ladrones ninja quienes no tenían ni idea de con quienes se estaban enfrentando. Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar frustrada, a sabiendas que luchar contra ellos solo sería una pérdida de tiempo; y, por ende, un retraso para su misión.

— Sakura. — Sasuke la llamó por su verdadero nombre. Fuerte y claro.

Ella no necesitó más para saber lo que tenía que hacer. Una distracción presurosa pero efectiva.

Él continuó con el paso, dejando a Sakura atrás. Ella se detuvo abruptamente en la rama de un árbol y volteó para observar al grupo de bandidos que la rodeaban. Al menos reconocía que tenían un poco de agallas para querer hacerle frente al dúo Raíz más temible del cuartel. Pero lo más probable era que aquellos idiotas no lo sabían y los querían asaltar a mano alzada, creyendo que tendrían una oportunidad.

 _«No tenemos tiempo para tonterías»,_ se dijo a sí misma mientras se despojaba de su capa para poder moverse con más facilidad. Saltó alto y dirigió su puño enfundado de potente chakra hacia el suelo, levantando bloques enormes de tierra y generando un fuerte temblor. Eso aturdiría a los ladrones, entorpeciendo sus planes, y dándoles al par de shinobi una oportunidad para escapar. Aquella parte del bosque quedó destrozada y luego de escanear el área con sus penetrantes ojos verdes para asegurarse que no mostraban indicios de atacarles, se dirigió hacia el norte. Sasuke la estaría esperando a unos cuantos metros de la destrucción, para así proseguir con su camino sin problemas.

O eso fue lo que creyó.

Cuando sintió el grupo de senbon dirigido hacia ella, ya era muy tarde. No los logró esquivar a tiempo, logrando que una aguja envenenada roce su brazo. Y ella no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que el más mínimo rasguño con veneno podría ser mortal. Eso le había pasado por subestimarlos. De su porta-shuriken sacó unos papeles bomba y los tiró hacia atrás sin mirar, aumentando la velocidad para poder encontrar a su compañero y alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Lo encontró recostado contra un árbol, aun usando su máscara y capa. Sasuke, al verla sujetando su brazo herido, se acercó a ella sin hesitar. Algo raro le pasaba. Las piernas de la chica tambaleaban y su mirada se mantenía en el suelo. Ella se apoyó contra el árbol, mirando a su compañero de reojo, con la respiración agitada. La desconocida sustancia tóxica empezaba a recorrer sus conductos sanguíneos, afectando su cuerpo.

— Veneno. — fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar antes de caer inconsciente.

.

La lluvia permanecía intensa fuera de la cueva. Sasuke la había encontrado con mucha suerte, llevando a su compañera en brazos y ambos empapados de pies a cabeza. El diluvio los había agarrado desprevenidos en medio del bosque. La situación solo había ido de mal en peor.

Para evitar que Sakura agarre un resfriado, había prendido una pequeña fogata y le había despojado de su uniforme. Una tarea sumamente difícil porque jamás había visto el cuerpo de una mujer semidesnuda y no quería faltarle el respeto. Solo trató de mirar lo menos posible y hacer el trabajo rápido. Le quitó su camiseta guinda y sus cortos shorts negros con cuidado de no despertarla, dejándola en ropa interior. Su pequeña figura ahora se mantenía envuelta en una delgada frazada que encontró en su mochila, junto al fuego.

Él, por su lado, se había despojado de la parte superior de sus ropas y las había tendido cerca del uniforme de Sakura para que se sequen. Sus máscaras se encontraban al lado, esperando a ser utilizadas. Una pequeña toalla blanca colgaba de sus hombros, recibiendo las gotas de su cabello húmedo.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su compañera, quien aún permanecía inconsciente. Ahora que su rostro ya no estaba escondido bajo su máscara, notaba que su piel había empalidecido y sus labios habían adquirido un peligroso tono morado. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así. Danzo probablemente le diría que deje a su compañera ahí tirada al borde de la muerte y que prosiga con la misión por su cuenta. Y sabía que tenía razón. Eso era algo que les habían inculcado desde los inicios de su entrenamiento. Primero siempre iba la misión.

Pero por más que su mente se lo ordenaba, su cuerpo no se movía. Se negaba a dejar a su compañera en la intemperie, con un veneno desconocido recorriendo su cuerpo y que podría llevarla a la muerte. Ella era lo único que tenía en aquel mundo gris, lleno de asesinatos a sangre fría. No podía dejarla.

— Sa-Sasuke…

Él se había quedado recostado contra la roca grande de la entrada de la cueva, observando la lluvia en silencio. Apretaba los puños fuertemente, frustrado por no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Su única esperanza era que la lluvia se detuviera pronto para luego ir a buscar ayuda. Danzo no les había puesto una fecha límite para realizar su misión, suponiendo que no tardarían más de lo usual. Sin embargo, aquella situación los ponía en aprietos, y tenía que hacer algo. Ya.

Fue la voz entrecortada de su compañera llamando su nombre lo que lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se encontró a su lado para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

— V-Vete. — ella le susurró, mirándolo fijamente. — T-Tienes que seguir con la misión.

— No voy a dejarte. — le replicó Sasuke.

— Sé qué veneno es. — agradecía haber estado leyendo aquellos libros de plantas medicinales. Le había costado identificar los síntomas en su estado de semi-inconsciencia, pero lo había logrado finalmente. — No será fácil encontrar el antídoto. — los indicios del veneno ya habían empezado a intensificarse. No era tonta. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y no podía arriesgar la misión por su situación.

— Los encontraré. — él le aseguró; y casi sin pensarlo, sujetó su mano. — Solo dime cómo son.

Sakura hesitó por unos momentos, pues su deber como shinobi de Raíz le gritaba que la misión era primero. Pero su lado egoísta cedió y terminó por mencionarle las plantas que necesitaría para el medicamento, explicándole las formas y los colores de las hojas para que pueda identificarlas. Sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, pero confiaba en él. Confiaba en que haría el antídoto para curarla.

Y dándole un suave apretón a su mano, él salió de la cueva. Sin máscara y sin capa.

La lluvia se encontró con él una vez más, mojándolo totalmente, pero a Sasuke no le importó. Se deslizó con cuidado por las rocas resbaladizas que rodeaban la cueva y se adentró en el bosque en búsqueda de las plantas que le había pedido su compañera. Su mirada escaneaba todo el área que lo rodeaba, tratando de ubicar a las hojas que con mucho detalle Sakura le había descrito.

Ubicó la primera sin mucho problema, reconociendo a la planta por sus hojas puntiagudas y su intenso color rojo. La segunda fue un poco más problemática, pues su color se camuflaba mucho y su figura era un poco más deforme. La tercera, para su alivio, fue pan comido gracias a sus flores blancas.

Guardó las plantas dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón con mucho cuidado y regresó a la cueva saltando rápidamente por los árboles. La lluvia parecía no tener ánimos de detenerse pronto, pero el que Sakura tenga el veneno fuera de su organismo al menos lo dejaría tranquilo por el momento.

Se acercó a la fogata para calentarse un poco, mientras sacaba las plantas de su bolsillo y se disponía a molerlas con un par de piedras pequeñas que encontró dentro de la cueva. Realizó su tarea en silencio, observando a su compañera de reojo de cuando en cuando. Permanecía profundamente dormida, pero la palidez de su piel era lo que más le preocupaba.

Cuando por fin terminó de preparar el menjunje, se acercó a ella para despertarla. Sakura frunció los ojos, abriéndolos con pesadez. Con la ayuda de Sasuke se sentó y bebió todo el líquido sin quejarse; a pesar de que tenía un sabor muy amargo e incluso un poco ácido hacia el final. Sabía que tardaría un par de minutos en hacer efecto, pero que por ahora estaría a salvo.

— Gracias, Sasuke. — fueron las dos palabras que ella susurró, antes de quedarse dormida una vez más.

Él la observó detenidamente, notando cómo el color regresaba a las mejillas de su compañera. Y en aquel preciso momento, un inevitable pensamiento se apoderó de su mente.

 _«Es hermosa»._

No sabía cómo o por qué optó por usar aquel adjetivo para describir a su compañera en aquella situación. Fue como una realización. Una bastante abrupta y repentina realización.

La examinó una vez más con la mirada y volvió a repetirlo, esta vez más seguro.

 _«Es hermosa»._

Sabía qué implicaba la palabra y jamás la había utilizado en su existencia. Sin embargo, al notar aquel sutil rubor en sus mejillas, sus largas pestañas y sus suaves labios; no pudo encontrar una mejor palabra para describirla.

.

3 de mayo del 2017

Hola a todas! Aquí me tienen, con el segundo capítulo de _Somos Raíz_ :) Espero que haya valido la pena la espera! Vaya que ha tenido acogida el primer capítulo. Los siguientes serán maso menos de este largo, entre 3 mil y 4 mil palabras.

Quería hacer una pequeña aclaración: **Naruto no será parte de este fic. No habrá un Team 7. Naruto no es Ko**. Inicialmente, cuando estaba planeando este fic, había querido incluirlo... Sin embargo quise que el enfoque sea Sasuke, y el cómo él retoma su verdadera identidad y en el transcurso, de cómo se enamora de Sakura.

Nos leemos el próximo mes!

No se olviden de dejarme review!


End file.
